Total Drama Toon-Island
by EmberSoul451
Summary: Yup, it's another one of those fics where the author takes characters from various cartoons and mashes them into the plot of Total Drama. I feel like I should try harder with this summary, but if you've seen one, you get the gist. If not, imagine The KND, Ben 10, Spongebob, and The Eds, among others, competing instead of the Total Drama characters. See inside for details.


**PLEASE READ: Well, this rendition of Total Drama was something I have kind of wanted to do for a long while now, but I've been extremely busy, and as always, lazy. Still, what better time to upload the first chapter than now, at the end of Spring Break? I have such an amazing mind! (Sarcasm alert, high levels of smart-assery detected)**

**So, this version is basically like many others of its kind, a copy and paste of the general story of Total Drama, with different characters from various shows, placed in plots and conflicts and situations of varying originality. Well...here I go. **

***The shows I borrowed from for this fic are: Scooby Doo series, Looney Tunes, Spongebob, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Littlest Pet Shop, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Kim Possible, and Codename: Kids Next Door.***

**Also important to note: I will be using characters that can do...special things. Case in point, Ben 10 has the omnitrix. For the sake of this series, he doesn't have it, or at least, he cannot use it. In other words, just to make things fair, I've altered the strength and/or abilities of certain characters. **

**There will of course, be some romance, but I will not give couple names yet, rivalry that plays out within and without the shows, and, naturally, drama. Thanks for giving this a try, and I hope you enjoy my rendition of Total Drama Island!**

* * *

The camera flashed on and revealed the beautiful scene of a lone island in calm waters. The shot zoomed in some, revealing cabins, a campfire area, a mess hall, an outhouse, and a few trailers for the staff. Then it flashed down to the docks where a smiling man with raven hair waved to the audience and greeted them happily.

"We're comin' at'cha live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Ontario," the host announced and gestured to the scenery behind him, "I'm your host, Chris McLean, and since this is the debut episode of," he paused slightly and dramatized the show's title, "_Total Drama Island! _I'm gonna run through things for ya."

The shot began cycling through various areas of the fairly immense island. Chris' exposition ran over scenes of waterfalls, the beach, wilderness areas, animals scampering around the campgrounds, and other like images.

"We've invited 22 contestants to come to this crummy summer camp and compete for a one-hundred-thousand dollar grand prize, with challenges and dramatic problems all along the way of course, because reality TV lets us do that! These campers will spend the next summer here, on Total Drama Island, competing in challenges every three days for rewards or to escape elimination."

The shot went back to Chris as he walked down the dock, towards the ocean, "Whenever a camper gets eliminated via the marshmallow ceremony, where the loser is the only one that doesn't get a bite-sized treat of tasty goodness, also known on this island as, the right to continue competing. When that happens, said camper will walk this Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and return from whence they came, empty handed and utterly humiliated...again, because reality TV is awesome!"

Chris then took the marshmallow he'd been showing to the camera and tossed it above him, catching it in his mouth and swallowing it perfectly.

"So," he continued, still walking towards the ocean,"the campers who are not eliminated will get to go on for another three days, receiving cheesy, tabloid fame, _disgusting_ food courtesy of Chef Hatchet, and, of course, the constant pressure of their peers and fellow contestants. The one who makes it to the end of the season will be the winner of Total Drama Island, and will receive a small fortune that, let's just admit it, they'll probably blow in a week."

He finally arrived at the end of the dock and turned around to look back at the camp as the sea breeze blew through his hair, making him seem refined and wise, and of course, fabulous. The camera feed then cut to the operator facing him as he finished the introduction.

"We've got a long ride ahead of us until we find out who wins, but we'll capture every waking moment of their soon-to-be-miserable lives, thanks to our hundreds of cameras, situated all across the island. So, what are we waiting for? Let's meet the campers right now, on Total! Drama! Island!"

The feed cut, and the theme song was played.

[insert theme here...cause I'm too lazy to describe it]

When the camera once again ignited to life, Chris was in the same place, looking out into the ocean with his hands at his side, "Alright! Time to meet our campers. Oh! By the way, we told them they'd be staying in a 5 Star resort, so...if they seem ticked off, you'll be in on the joke." He chuckled as the camera moved to show the gentle waters.

An old, but still seaworthy boat was heading straight for the docks, and sitting in the back, in plain view, were a boy and his dog. The boy, actually a teenager of at least 17, was skinny and wore plain clothes, a green shirt and red pants. His dog, a great dane with a blue collar, was sitting beside him and the two were eating pizza.

"Like, hey, you're Chris McLean, right?" The teenager asked, waving.

"Ro boy!" The dog added.

"Yes I am," the host replied proudly, "Welcome to camp Shaggy and Scooby," he greeted and gestured for them to stand behind him as the next boat was arriving.

The next boat, very similar to the first, pulled up and dropped off three more contestants.

"Say, do you think we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque?"

"It's fine Bugs, you and Daffy and Sylvester made it to Camp Wawanakwa, welcome!"

"It doesn't look quite like the brochure made it out…" Sylvester noted to his friends.

"What brochure?" Daffy asked cluelessly as the three joined Shaggy and Scooby, "And who is that man? He looks...familiar."

Chris seemed to take Daffy's comment as an insult, because he looked more bitter when the next three contestants appeared on the docks. They all had helmets full of water on their heads, and two of them looked eerily happy; the third looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"From Bikini Bottom," Chris said, voice less enthusiastic than before, "Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward."

"Hey,"Spongebob gasped, "We made it!"

"Yeah!" Patrick joined in, "100 thousand clams here we come!"

"What'll you do with the money if you win?" Spongebob asked his best friend, halting the arrival process, to the further annoyance of Chris.

Squidward sighed and walked past his neighbors as Chris cleared his throat and stomped his foot down impatiently. The sea creatures, barely half his size, took note and hurried over to where the others were waiting.

"Next," Chris told the audience after regaining some vigor, "is the duo of cousins, Ben and Gwen Tennyson."

The boy called Ben was currently being nuggied by his slightly older cousin, Gwen. They fell out of the boat and continued to wrestle around on the dock. This interruption didn't seem to bother Chris as much, and the other contestants looked on with uncertainty, much contrasted with Chris's obvious smile. Finally, though, enough was enough.

"Alright you two, save the rivalry for the challenges," he ordered as two interns rushed in to separate them.

"You're going home first, for sure!" Ben vowed.

"Bring it on, shorty!" Gwen called back.

Chris nodded to the interns, who each held one camper at bay, to shove them with the others. They obeyed and threw the teens to the side, keeping the process of meeting and greeting going.

"Next up, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson!"

Tucker, who was fidgeting with a gadget of some sort, tripped off and out of the boat, so Sam helped him up.

"I meant to do that," Tucker quickly told the others.

"Sure you did," Sam told him and began walking to the group, "let's go."

Chris smiled as the geek and the goth took their places with the growing crowd of campers.

Just as their boat pulled out, another one came racing in, faster than any boat should be able to go. It had obviously been augmented, somehow, and crashed into the side of the dock recklessly. Chris and the others shielded themselves, and out jumped three boys.

"Numbuhs 1, 2, and 274...can't wait to see you three make a mess of things here at camp," Chris told them, sarcastically, though they all seemed to take in their host with keen distaste and caution, or at least, Numbuhs 1 and 2 did. The taller, blonde haired 274 brushed himself off and walked by Chris, more ignoring him than hating him.

"By the way," he told Chris as he passed, "call me Chad. I'm no kid anymore, you know."

"Right…" Chris agreed as the other two followed. Their boat was towed away and yet another boat arrived at the scene.

A single camper got off. She was about 17, beautiful, and clearly a physically fit girl.

"Kim Possible, glad to have you here," Chris smiled and shook her hand in greeting, "Trust me, after most of those campers, you're a relief."

"Um, thanks, I guess…" Kim told him as joined her peers.

The next boat arrived, again with three campers aboard. Two of the three girls were obviously twins, dressed similarly with juxtaposing color schemes. The third girl seemed miserable on the boat, though not quite as miserable as Squidward had.

"Like, finally!" the white-haired twin exclaimed, jumping out of the boat with her black-haired sister close behind.

"I know, the sister replied, "it's been, like, five-ever since we left!"

"It's so unfair Daddy wouldn't let us bring the butler with us!"

"I know!"

"Urgh!" The third girl groaned as she jumped out and approached Chris, "Please! Save me! I've been stuck on that boat with the Biskit Twins for hours!"

"Sorry Blythe, it only gets harder from here."

Chris smiled as she passed him, head hung low and shoulders slouched, but when the Biskits approached him, his smile quickly flipped into a frown.

"Whittany, Brittany...can I help you?"

"Yeah," Whittany began complaining, "there are like...too many flies and bugs and icky stuff out here. We need like, all the camping stuff from our bags, where are they?"

"Oh ho," Chris chuckled, "you two are gonna last long out here, I can tell."

"No, seriously!" Brittany pressed, "Our make-up and stuff is with our bags. We like, need them. Now."

Chris smiled and silently shrugged off their concern, gesturing for them to move along. The twins did not look happy as they walked, in sync, to the almost filled crowd of campers.

The final boat also carried three campers, all boys once again. The horn went off on their boat, and practically blew everyone off the dock due to the immensely high volume of the tool, as well as the shaking impact it had on everything around it.

The three young teens fell out of the boat, just as disorientated, if not more so, than the others.

"And here we have…" Chris stumbled, trying to recover from the ridiculously loud horn, "The Eds!"

"Cash prize!" Eddy, the first to stand up greeted, still recovering himself.

"Botany!" Edd, the nerdiest and slimmest of the Eds greeted in a similar fashion.

"Butter Toast!" Ed, the largest and physically imposing Ed greeted, just as Eddy fell back down.

Chris had finally recovered, as had most campers, and waved for them to join their peers. They all gathered together as Chris climbed on the last boat, which was instructed to remain in place.

"Okay people, now that you're all here, we need a group photo, for promotional material."

The campers got into different poses and looked into the camera in their own ways. It was clear from the shot that the new cast was quite the bunch of misfits and colorful characters. Chris, however, was smiling more than anybody else.

"Okay, he announced with camera in hand, leaning towards the group slightly, "One...two...three! Oh, wait!" He moved the camera down, "Lens cap was on!"

The campers groaned and remained in place as he removed the cap, checked the film, made sure the flash was off, etc. At last, he hunched over again, "Okay, for real this time! Three...two...one!"

He snapped the picture, but at that moment, the entire dock rumbled and crashed into pieces, throwing all the campers into a messy array in the water. Chris chuckled and gave a thumbs up sign to the camera.

"Everybody dry off and meet me at the campfire!"

[fade to commercial]

The camera opened up to show all the contestants waiting at the fire ring. The sounds of birds chirping and the ocean not too far away filled the air. Their luggage had been shipped to the island in advance and was sitting in a pile near the fire pit. Some campers sat on logs, a few sat on crates of unknown contents, and some simply stood. Chris arrived, smiling as usual.

"How are we enjoying our new home for the summer?" Chris asked cheerfully.

"Anything to eat?" Eddy asked, hand resting on his growling stomach.

"Do you have a wifi password?" Tucker wondered.

"Why are there so many cameras here?" Daffy asked, to which Bugs facepalmed.

"Great!" Chris ignored their comments and moved on, "The people around you are your friends, your trusted ones, the people who will pick you up when you're down. Unless they're smart, that is! You might all have a friend or two here, but you'll have loads of enemies! Everyone wants to win the prize money, and you'll have to knock each other down to get it!"

"Excuse me," Chad interrupted, "What are the sleeping arrangements like? I was wondering if I could request a bunk under _her_." He said, pointing towards Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, who smiled back at her.

"The cabins aren't co-ed, right?" Kim checked.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, boys get the other. Speaking of cabins, let's divide you into your teams. The Screaming Gopher team gets the cabin to the left," Chris explained, pointing to the cabin closer to the docks, "and the Killer Bass get the cabin to the right."

"Now," he went on, "when I call your name, come stand to my right: Shaggy...Scooby...Blythe...Numbuh 1...Numbuh 2...Kim...Ed...Gwen...Spongebob...Bugs...and, last but not least, Tucker."

Each contestant whose name was called did as they were told and gathered together. Chris flung a green banner with an angry looking rodent as an emblem at them, and christened their team.

"From now until the season merge, you shall be...the Screaming Gophers! Everybody else, come to my other side: Daffy, Sylvester, Brittany, Whittany, Edd with two Ds, Eddy, Chad, Sam, Squidward, Patrick, and Ben."

He flung a red banner with a jumping fish that looked equally angry for its emblem at them, "You are now The Killer Bass!"

The newly formed teams listened again as Chris went on to further explain the details of the game.

[confession cam static]

"You will be on camera in all public places during the competition, but you can also take the time to vent your most personal feelings in the confession camera room...aka, the outhouse. It's a place to let the viewers know just what's going on in your head."

[confession cam static]

Gwen appeared sitting on the toilet seat, waving her hand in front of her nose due to the smell, "Well...at least there's one place to go to escape all the madness here…"

[confession cam static]

Daffy appeared, but he was admiring himself in a small mirror and taking different poses while talking to himself, "Oh yes...that's gold right there...I've got to remember that pose. Oh, what a beautiful face! How did I ever-HEY!" He screamed, now looking into the confession cam, "What's this doing in here!?"

[confession cam static]

Squidward sat staring into the camera. He looked to his left, then his right. He took a whiff of the outhouse and nearly coiled over. After a small moment of recovery, he simply said the one thing on his mind, "What am I doing here?"

[confession cam static]

"Here we are...episode one," Numbuh 1, also known as Nigel Uno, said into the camera, "we have successfully infiltrated the adult television program, and can begin our plan to destroy it from the inside…" he suddenly looked unsure and a little worried, "Maybe that was something I shouldn't have said…"

[confession cam static]

The teams now approached their cabins, sitting idly in the clearing, like a picture from an old postcard. They smelled too, but not nearly as bad as the outhouse confessional did. Chris went away to one of the trailers, leaving the campers on their own for the first time since arrival.

Gwen was the first to enter the girl's side of the Gopher cabin. She took a few steps in and examined the room. Nothing special, just a few dressers, several bunk beds, a plain rug on the floor, and two mirrors on opposite walls. There was also a ceiling fan in the middle of the ceiling, but it looked as though it had been in disrepair for a long time.

"It could be worse...actually, it could be a lot worse," Kim said as she walked by Gwen and laid her bag besides one of the beds, the smile on her face increasing gradually.

The third girl on the Gopher team, Blythe, entered with more optimism than Gwen, but perhaps not as much as Kim.

"Well...at least we'll all have plenty of space, right?" She told her roommates.

They each went about setting up their room and unpacking as a girl's scream from the other cabin rang out. They all turned to look out the small window that faced the other cabin, but Blythe already knew the Biskits were the source.

The camera shifted to inside the counterpart cabin, where Brittany and Whittany were in each other's arms, faces contorted in fear. In front of them, creeping along the rug was a rather large cockroach.

Sam Manson was standing in dispassionate disbelief in their reaction. She looked down at the bug, obviously frightened and perhaps curious as to the source of the large disturbance in its home (Brittany and Whittany both had no less than three suitcases each)

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked, bending down to pick up the bug with a tissue, "it's just a bug. Get a grip!"

"Smoosh it!" Whittany commanded.

"Like, Now!" Brittany reinforced.

Again, she looked at them blankly and picked up the bug with the tissue, quickly crushing it in her palm. The crunching was enough to satisfy the Biskits into releasing their holds on each other and approach Sam cautiously.

Sam opened the tissue up again and showed them the disembodied bug, some of its limbs still twitching and spasming despite its recent death. The twins jumped back and screamed again. Sam laughed as she walked out of the cabin with it, but the Biskits watched her go with burning anger in their eyes.

On the Bass Cabin porch, Sam met Chad and Ben, who were not talking to each other; Ben, however, did speak up when Sam appeared.

"What's the drama in there?" He asked as she drew nearer.

Sam opened her hand again and showed the two the cockroach, still trying to flee. Chad moaned and whispered something about "wimpy girls" and their "drama".

"Hey, at least you don't live with them," Sam replied, to which Chad smirked.

"Touche; but have you met some of the guys on our team? And I do use the term 'guys' lightly."

"I'll have to wait to find out the immense joys that await me there," Sam said as she walked away to find a trashcan with which to discard the dead insect.

Edd and Eddy exited the cabin at that moment and wandered over to the railing.

"Goodness Eddy, I can only imagine what Ed must be enduring right now, separated from his life-long friends!" Edd exclaimed.

"Aw quite worrying, he'll be okay," Eddy shrugged.

"I hope so…" Edd replied as Ben and Chad moved to join them.

"Worried about your friend?" Ben asked.

"Indeed, I'm so glad you sympathize with our plight here," Edd answered.

"We can't worry about him now," Chad interrupted, "We have to focus on strengthening ourselves so we can take them down."

"Hey, we're all here to win the 100 thousand," Eddy told him, "but I'm definitely gonna win it first, so don't get your hopes up!"

"Ha! We'll see, but I say we save tearing up each other until after we take down those Gopher dorks."

"Hey, I'm all for ditching that loser cousin of mine," Ben agreed.

[Confession cam static]

"I have my doubts about this," Edd told the camera in the outhouse, "Leaving Ed alone around other people is...generally not a good idea. Oh dear…but I suppose if he lasts long enough, and this rudimentary agreement between our team takes us far enough….oh dear!"

[Confession cam static]

The four shared a small moment of agreement and, varying degrees among them of, camaraderie. Inside the cabin, meanwhile, Daffy and Sylvester listened to the four plotting.

"That doesn't sound good...an alliance in the team..._without_ me. This won't stand…" Daffy said as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm...you're my lackey now." He told Sylvester.

"Me?" Sylvester repeated.

"Yeah...you, and those two over there," Daffy told his feline friend as he pointed at Patrick, who was chatting Squidward up so much that the poor octopus was bashing his head into the wall.

"Honestly, you could do better," Sylvester admitted, looking over the four of them.

"Shush!" Daffy scolded, "I'm spying."

"When did you even realize what was going on here?" Sylvester asked before the camera cut to the boy's side of the Gopher cabin.

Shaggy was laying on his bunk, atop of Scooby's, and talking with his best friend, who was still unpacking. The bed beside theirs was shared by Numbuh 1, on the bottom, and Numbuh 2, whose baggage sat as a marker on the top bunk while he was sitting next to Nigel.

"Remember old friend," Nigel told Hoggie, "It's us against them...especially Chad!"

"Right!"

"Now, the enemy team has a few strong points, but also many weak-links! If we can-"

"Hey, Numbuh 1?"

Nigel's brow furrowed for a second,"...Yes?"

"Do you think that Sam girl likes me?"

Nigel groaned and slapped his hand to his head. He was worried Hoggie might react this way. As Numbuh 2 gushed about how great she looked, Numbuh 1 tried to bury his head in his hands and block it all out, to no avail.

"You know, I always thought my life was a little...looney," Bugs admitted.

"Honestly, I'm here for two reasons: The money, and the time away from all the ghosts!"

"Did you say...ghosts?"

Shaggy and Scooby picked up on that, and leaned in closer as well, "Zoinks! Ghosts? What do you mean ghosts? This place isn't haunted is it?"

"What? Ghosts? Naw, I didn't say that…" Tucker dismissed nervously. Shaggy and Scooby verified the truth of the statement with each other, then calmed down again. Bugs shook his head slowly and tried to find something else to do.

"Ghosts are nice anyways," Spongebob said as he walked up, "trust me, I've met the Flying Dutchman quite a few times."

"Don't let the ghosts from sector 9 enact the terrible mutant code formation that will enslave humanity and bring out certain doom for all homosapien lifeforms!" Ed shouted, bringing all activities in the cabin to a grinding halt.

[Confession cam static]

"This...might be harder than I thought," Numbuh 1 admitted, "building a strong team is key; I bet it's what Chad is doing, but our team is….well, you saw…"

[Confession cam static]

"Attention campers," the voice of Chris rang out through the camp via the PA system, "if you haven't gotten settled in, get a move on and get to the mess hall, just north of the cabins and the communal washrooms. Let's go people; we're burning daylight!"

The camera found each competitor and briefly viewed them all finishing their various activities, then the screen flashed forward in the mess hall/main lodge, where a large, muscular man in a kitchen apron was explaining the rules of his kitchen to them.

"Alright maggots, I serve this food _three_ times a day, and I expect you all to eat it _three_ times a day! So grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down, NOW!"

A line immediately formed as campers scrambled to grab trays and silverware and cups. The first in line was Chad, who took the red slop, presumably meatloaf of some sort, with an anxious face. He looked like he might complain, but when his eyes met Chef's, he quickly moved along.

"Does this match the health standards around here?" Gwen asked as she received her food. Chef Hatchet raised an eyebrow and slammed his knife down brutally on the cutting board in front of him.

"You know what?" Gwen recovered, "I think they do!"

Most campers learned from the mistakes of the the first few, and soon enough everyone had been seated. They were in the middle of attempting to eat, and more challengingly, keep down, the meal, when Chris entered.

"Oh, finally!" Whittany whined, standing up with her sister at the Bass table.

"We _cannot_ eat this...this filth!" Brittany finished for her sibling.

"It's not exactly fine dining…" Sylvester admitted from his seat.

"Or healthy, I'm sure," Edd added on.

Before Chris had a chance to reply, and before Chef's groan of anger could transition into anything worse, Numbuh 2 spoke up, still chewing on the last bite of his dish, "Oh come one guys! This stuff is pretty good, once you learn to keep it down!"

Even Chris seemed mortified at that thought, but he quickly moved on to the topic of the day, "Alright campers, now that you're settled in, eat up and enjoy what could be...your last meal! Your first challenge begins in one hour!"

Chris left as most of the contestants looked worried, or in some cases, sick, probably due to the food.

"Like, last meal? I don't like the sound of that!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby sat down with their seconds.

"Come on, it's the first challenge," Blythe tried to assure the others, "It's the first challenge, how bad could it be?"

The scene flashed over to the high cliff on the east side of the island. The campers all stood in their bathing suits, looking out over the immense drop below them. The wind was fiercer up here, and they all felt their stomachs rumble as Chris laughed at their predicament.

"Oh &amp;#* " Sam moaned as the episode faded into the credits.

* * *

**So, I obviously didn't change much in this chapter, but if this story gets popular enough to continue farther than the next couple chapters (we'll see...) then I can say that it will get more original. I've already laid the groundwork for a few rivalries and what not. **

**If you liked it, LET ME KNOW, because honestly, if this is as much of a flop as I expect, then it won't go a whole lot farther than this. If your favorite show did not make the cut as to the characters I used, then I'm sorry, I chose from ones I enjoy and thought would work best. If your favorite characters from the shows I used haven't shown up yet...well, they might, later...wink wink, nudge, nudge. Okay, I've wasted enough of your time. Go on, do something else now! ;P **


End file.
